


Astute Edge

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love, M/M, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Their beginning is always one of hardship, but still they feel drawn to each other in a way that can't be ignored… so, no matter their names, or lives, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> This is somethin' I wrote awhile ago and I hope whoever reads this likes it, cuz it feel sorta personal.  
> Oh, and sorry if it doesn't make too much sense... but I wanted to keep it as it is.

“Okay, here's what you need to know before you go in there… no means no and yes means yes, and if you ever confuse the two, he will kill you without mercy or remorse.” 

 

“He isn't one to take no for an answer.” He told him seriously.

“What the fuck do you mean he doesn't take no for an answer?!” The other man exclaimed, terror barely discernible in his violet eyes, but still there.

“I mean he isn't one to deny himself pleasure at all and if you attempt to refuse, he will have his way, regardless of what you wish.”

Silvan just gritted his teeth and went forward since there was no other choice. He knew of this being, who traveled the world and caused untold havoc and chaos wherever he went and whenever he wished for entertainment. 

 

Silvan wanted to bash that pretentious head through a wall… and had almost done it too, if it hadn't been for this gods-forsaken collar around his neck dropping him. It controlled his movements and was unbreakable, he should know, considering the amount of times he'd tried to break free from it.

He'd overheard his so-called… 'master' talking with his friends and they were planning to entrap and collar some powerful being that had been chained once by, apparently, the gods but had managed to break free from his prison somehow. Apparently this being was haunting this village and they, his… 'master' and his arrogant, worthless friends, were going to entrap the being.

While not one to involve himself in things that didn't concern him… Silvan refused to allow another creature to suffer the same fucking fate he was going through, and he wanted to piss off those bastards, and so that was why he was walking through this stupid forest in the middle of the night, calling out.

“Dammit, whoever you are, get your ass out here! This supposedly all-powerful, whatever being that is a unique gods-damned life upon this fucking earth.”

Silvan had been calling for over an hour before he decided to rest on top of a stump of a tree. 

“Uh… hey? D'you want somethin', mister?” Came a young voice directly behind him.

Silvan jumped and spun around to face… a kid. He looked around the same age as his own seventeen years, maybe a little younger, but this kid had wide, peculiar golden eyes that were gazing at him very intently.

“Um… who the fuck are you?” Silvan snapped out, startled.

“Ya was callin' someone… an' I answered.” The kid replied simply.

“Yes, but I was calling a specific person… not a kid.” Silvan answered, a little harshly.

“What do ya wanna tell this person?” The kid, ignoring his rough attitude, asked candidly.

Silvan carefully peered into those golden orbs… and felt a shiver of something race down his spine. This kid was more than he appeared to be. Silvan didn't know why, but he chose to answer honestly.

“I came here to tell some… odd being that he was being hunted and that they were going to summon him before he knew what was going on and enslave him with a collar that takes away free movement. I was going to tell him to get the hell away from this area and go somewhere far the fuck away.” 

Golden eyes gazed up at him thoughtfully, before the boy asked, quietly.

“Why d'ya wanna warn him… a lot ta people think he's a terrifyin', evil monster that deserves to be killed or locked up.”

Violet eyes sparked in fire as Silvan got off his seat and stomped over to stand in front of the kid, as he spat out, furiously.

“No one, I don't give a fuck who they supposedly are, deserves to have their freedom stripped from them! If they're that gods-damned frightened of this being, than they can damn well try to off him… but taking someone's will… their right to do as they wish, is fucking wrong and I won't let some fucker, no matter who he is, go through his life being nothing more than an attack dog on a cruel leash… because that's what those piss-lickers would turn him into!” 

Silvan was almost shaking, he was that angry. But something in him stilled when clawed fingers raised and gently touched his own collar.

“Not a lot of people in your situation would warn someone else… 'specially when they could get brutally punished or killed.” The golden-eyed teen said softly.

Violet eyes still snapping fire in their depths, Silvan retorted gruffly.

“Those shitheads are broken cowards that chooses to accept what those arrogant hacks have done to them! I don't give a flying fuck what they do to me… I won't let them take control of everything!”

The boy tilted his head curiously before he gently pulled Silvan down into a kiss. Shocked, Silvan stilled for a long second… before he ferociously kissed back.

As they just stood there, kissing, Silvan tentatively wrapped his slender arms around surprisingly broad shoulders. He relaxed further when strong, but gentle hands encircled his waist.

When they finally broke apart some minutes later, Silvan panted for breath as he gazed down in wonder at the boy holding him. Touching his lips almost disbelievingly, Silvan gave the kid a very small, but sincere smile as he said, softly.

“Thank you… you're the first one to not hurt me when you kissed me.” And carefully leaning down, Silvan pressed their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Ya shouldn't thank me for not hurtin' ya.” The boy answered sadly.

Shrugging, Silvan placed his head on the boy's shoulder and quietly wondered why he felt so… safe in his presence.

“I dunno, most people get scared of me instinctively an' run from me. You're special, I think.” The boys responded, cheerfully.

“What's your name? I am Silvan.” Silvan wanted to know.

“My name's… Guri.”

“Guri, huh? Weird name, but kinda nice.” 

“Ya shouldn't talk cuz while Silvan is real pretty, it's kinda weird too.”

Silvan just gently pushed him, though he didn't release him for an instant.

“Fuck off.” Silvan said, kindly.

Both just stood there, but eventually it became time for Silvan to leave… but both promised to meet up tomorrow.

And that is how three and a half weeks passed, with Guri and Silvan spending time just talking, exploring on Guri's insistence and kissing whenever they wanted to.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end… even if it's just for a little while.

Silvan and Guri were both just laying in each other's arms when suddenly Silvan arched upward and started to scream and writhe where he laid.

Guri, terrified about what was happening to his cherished… sun, tried to find out what was wrong. Eventually, after determining that he couldn't find anything physically wrong with him, Guri just held onto his friend while Silvan grabbed onto him and muffled his screams in Guri's chest.

Finally, after what felt like forever for both of the young men, Silvan relaxed into Guri's grip.

“Silvan, w- what w-was that?” Guri asked, apprehensively.

“Th- that was my master punishing me. I- I don't know why, though it's p-possible he found o-out about my going m-missing.” Silvan answered shakily.

Guri didn't like the fear in his beloved Silvan's eyes. Silvan, he already knew to be, was so stubborn, proud, unwilling to bend, defiant, temperamental, courageous, intelligent and beautiful. It made Guri feel rage boiling inside of him to see this beautiful, gruffly kind and endearing human child harmed.

“I'll protect ya, Silvan.” Guri promised the golden-haired boy as he wrapped his arms around his sun, his golden eyes glinted with a feral, protective light and if anyone had seen them, they'd know instinctively that this being who looked like a teenager was going to do something… irreversible.

 

End.


End file.
